


You're My World

by SoulOfStars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOfStars/pseuds/SoulOfStars
Summary: was listening to you're my world by atlas and got inspired





	You're My World

You're my world and my stars.  
You're the one I can turn to when life presents its many challenges.  
You're the sky and the sea rolled into one:  
Soft and grey and rolling, but with a temper more explosive than a thunderstorm. 

You're the air that I breathe,  
And a hopeless pipe dream,  
And a song playing in the background of my thoughts. 

You're the nights l live in and the days I sleep through,  
And your eyes are like stars,  
And your laugh is like sunshine  
Breaking through the darkness of my thoughts. 

You're always lit from within  
A fire that never stops burning  
And you keep asking for wings,  
But I could have sworn that a pair peek over your shoulders 

I admire your passion, your creativity, your cleverness.  
I admire the way you take hold of your existence and make it mean something.  
I admire your spirit, your heart, and the soul that comes with them. 

I hope you succeed in your wishes and dreams.  
I hope that, somewhere down the road, I can force you to watch all my favourite movies.  
I know it's my insecurity talking, but I hope we're still friends when I finally get away from this place.


End file.
